Bevel
For the black version, see Black Bevel. Bevel is the main protagonist of Bevel's Painting (2014). She's not the real "Bevel" due that she is non-existence. She's confirm on July 1, 2014 and debt on July 7,2014. Appearance She has magenta eyes, white hair, wears a red beret, painter's clothes, and brown boots. At the start of Fun World, her clothes is a pink gown and a crown. There are many clothes at Black World which include White Bevel dressing up as a witch, a princess and in a red dress (also wore when you achieved the Eternal Ball ending) In the extra scenario, she is transformed into a Green Demon (also known as the Creeper). Background She is possibly Black Bevel's past self. History She is first seen in the beginning, after she went to the bathroom, the painting starts to glow and jumps in the painting. Fun World When she arrives at the hall, she is greeted by a rabbit and a fairy transforming her clothes and entering the large glowing painting. She got a paint brush from matching all the blocks to the holes, painted the door blue and enters the Blue World. Blue World As she enters the Blue World, she sees Black Bevel stomping the red painting, if she goes in, Black Bevel vanished and the painting is a note about going to the Red World. As she solve puzzles, She drops the scissor/mirror shard at the toolbox and hears a stab noise. When she got the red paint, skulls are attempt to kill her. As she escapes, she painted the door red and goes to the Red World. Red World As she explores through the Red World, she sees children in cells, a child getting squashed and a Black Bevel clone chasing her. If she used the scissors/lit candle, she may get the black paint (but carefully not to step on the spikes). If she's about to paint the door, a Black Bevel clone appears at fast speed and knocks down White Bevel. When she realized that her black paint is stolen, she tracks her down and kill her with the spike trap leaving the black paint and proceeding to the Black World. On her way, she goes through the black and white halls from the real world. Black World As she reaches the mansion, she encounters a reaper then she flees by hiding on one of the rooms. Then after completing the torn picture, the reaper shows up again and later the reaper got her, she throws the mirror shard (if you have it) at the reaper and vanished. If you don't have the mirror shard, she runs to the shed. If she used the candle on the door, she might have access a switch to the fireplace to Fun World. When she refused to eat the meal, a bear chef attempt to chase her, leads her to Blue World (if she decides to get the Cleaning Fluid) and enters the heart chamber. Long Dream After escaping from the Reaper, she enters the glowing painting and got out. And I'm Gone When she used the candle on the painting, she burns the painting and disappeared into nothing. Dead Inside When she stabs the heart with a scissors/mirror shard, she instead turned into Black Bevel and walk away in a dirty door and zooming at the bleeding heart. Meaningless Illusion After reacting to the heart (or ignore the heart) and enters the dirty door, she enters the locker and got out. A Rousing Success When she cleans the door, she is being chased by a bear chef, Black Bevel and the reaper. She enters a white area when Black Bevel and the reaper got her sight till they started to hop and leads her to a surprise party and it was a fairy and a rabbit. Revenge When she is done reacting to the heart and goes to the dirty door, she found a Canvas Scraper and enters the locker. She got out and looking at Black Bevel as she is in rage and kills her and her friends. First and Last Friend When she agrees with Black Bevel as friends, they start to draw a Bevel painting. The Real Me When she disagreed with Black Bevel as friends, she said to her, you are me, the two of us make one me. So Black Bevel decides to merge with her as one and escapes. In the real world, she fell down and her friends surrounding her. Bevel's Painting She gives Black Bevel her brush so she can go and stands there as she go. Later, Black Bevel painted her. Extra Scenario In this scenario, you may transform into a Green Demon, if you done every ending of the game, she continues. If not she get squashed. She dresses up as a witch and greeted with a rabbit. As she explores the Black World, many has changed to be difficult. After she got all the crayons and going through the glowing big painting, she came out from the painting and becomes Black Bevel's friend. [[The Eternal Ball|'The Eternal Ball']]' '(Added in 4.00) After she's done with the four doors (didn't get killed and absolutely no saving), a rabbit appears and gives you a ticket which leaves White Bevel returning to the ball but this time, she wears a red dress and walks to the stage. Gallery Super Free Game Bros THE FEARS.jpg 47424345 p0.jpg 44434382 p0.jpg Bevelspaintingtrueend.png Img 5.jpg 8 The Eternal Ball.PNG|White Bevel in The Eternal Ball ending Trivia * In the extra scenario, she is a Green Demon which is a Creeper from Minecraft. (also the Bomb is the TNT) {|width="100%" class="darktable" border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" !colspan="2" style="-moz-border-radius:7.5px; border-radius:7.5px; text-align:center; font-size:13.5px; font-weight:bold;"| Super Free Game Bros THE FEARS |- ! style="background:white"|Set A | style="background:black" class="navbox-list navbox-odd; font-size:small"| |- ! style="background:white"|Set B | style="background:black" class="navbox-list navbox-odd; font-size:small"| |- ! style="background:black"| | style="background:black" class="navbox-list navbox-odd; font-size:small"| |- ! style="background:gray"|Set C | style="background:black" class="navbox-list navbox-odd; font-size:small"| Category:Characters Category:Bevel's Painting characters Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Paintings